Finding Balance
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: While their family has grown, some things just never change. Off-shot of Hospital Flowers.


The sound of pitter pattering feet on the floorboards was what woke Arthur. It wasn't the snoring coming from the man who had laid beside him for the past six years, nor was it the loud honking coming from the usual L.A. morning traffic, and it certainly wasn't the alarm clock that lightly beeped on his nightstand. While he had adjusted to the noises of his everyday life, he hadn't gotten used to the newest facet that had recently moved into his apartment. Well, to be fair, she hadn't _just_ moved in.

In all actuality, Grace had been a part of the family for the past four years. She joined the couple when she was but a baby when he and his long standing partner, Alfred, had first adopted her. Not yet married, but still able to adopt, the two had put in application when they were certain their finances could handle the weight of a third member. Within a few months, the baby was brought home for the first time, and instantly named after Alfred's mother, Grace.

From the moment she had looked at Arthur, he knew this was the baby girl he had wanted all his life. She was bright and charming and already ahead of her age. Arthur prided himself on this fact as he had become quite the stay-at home father. That's not to say Alfred wasn't a good part of their daughter's life, but it was hard when he would wake at odd hours of the day to work, only to come home at even odder hours and promptly fall asleep. But on his days off, he delighted in taking his family out to the park or the zoo, or even staying at home and spending quality family time together.

When Grace learned to walk, Arthur knew he was in trouble. While she was not biologically related to either Arthur or Alfred, she soon took on qualities much like her fathers, especially that of Alfred's spontaneous and abundant energy. As soon as she could teeter around the apartment, she would run from her nursery to the master bedroom, to the bathroom, to the living, and back again. For a continuous amount of time. Arthur found it cute at first, but after it went on all day, for hours at a time, he grew tired and would collapse at nap time with Grace cradled in his arms.

Alfred would find them asleep that way many times when he popped home for lunch or after he got off work.

Arthur groaned as he sat up in bed, turning off the alarm. The noise had alerted Grace, and her thumping feet came closer to the bedroom.

"Papa?" she called through the closed door. "Daddy? Are you awake?"

"Yes Grace," Arthur replied, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. He rolled to lie on his back and felt Alfred curl against his side automatically. "I'll be up in a moment. Go watch Sesame St."

"Okay!" She ran off, her footsteps fading away, and then the muffled sound of the television filled the silence.

"Alfred," Arthur mumbled. He shifted to look at the sleeping man beside him. "Alfred, come on, love. Get up."

A low groan gurgled up from Alfred's throat and he buried his head in the crook of Arthur's arm. "No… Five more minutes?"

"You would deny your daughter breakfast?" Arthur asked with a hint of playful mirth to his voice. "What kind of father are you?"

A bright blue eye popped open, and eyebrows furrowed as they glared at Arthur. "Don't do that to me… Don't you dare pull that card on me."

From the very start of their adoption process, Arthur had been the more persistent one to start a family. More often than not he would push Alfred to sign papers and choose names and help decorate the nursery. Alfred would try and slip out of such work, complaining about what little free time he had should be better spent naked in bed, or out on dates, not up to his arms in baby clothes and wasting time finding the _perfect_ crib. So he left most of the matters to Arthur, who did not shy away from his excitement.

Once Grace had come home and Alfred had set eyes on her, everything changed. Her first night sleeping he would not come to bed, choosing to sleep in the rocking chair beside her crib, watching her until he passed out. When she cried, he was there, cooing her until she was soothed. Rushing at every opportunity to be home and hold her in his day, feed her, rock her to sleep, and even change her diaper. If he missed a single moment of her life, he felt, then he'd miss her completely.

Arthur was touched that the man had changed from his original position on father-life and had adjusted so well to Grace. But now he found it amusing that his partner had become so smitten by the little girl, and would scold them both for their spoiled ways.

"I will do that to you because I cooked yesterday. It is your turn." Arthur poked at Alfred. "Now get up and make your family a healthy American breakfast."

"If I'm going to do that, then we're going to get some McMuffins," Alfred said, closing his eye again.

Arthur snorted. "I said healthy." He leaned down and kissed Alfred on the lips. "Come on, my dearest."

There was another low groan, and then Alfred kicked the sheets off of the bed like that of a child. Arthur was chuckling and thinking to himself how he had suddenly come into possession of two babies, not one. Alfred got out of bed with a stretch, Arthur following behind him. While Arthur made the bed, Alfred skipped out where he cried in joy at seeing Grace.

"Alfred," Arthur started when he joined the two in the living room. "Please do not drop our baby girl."

Grace was held high in Alfred's hands, being twirled around in a circle like an airplane. Her arms were out and she kicked her feet in happiness, giggling all the while. Her long dark curls fell in her face, but she looked over with her bright green eyes. Alfred lowered her into his arms, her dark skin a stark contrast to Alfred's white.

When Alfred and Arthur had first started applying for adoption they noticed an alarming high level of Latino boys and girls that were available. After discussing it in length, the two agreed to go for Grace despite the different ethnicity. They would not let her forget her heritage and had her participate in many Hispanic activities, feeding her Hispanic foods and even wear outfits for Latin holidays. Arthur was adamant that she would know she was a Latino-American, even if one of her fathers was not American.

"Papa!" Grace cried. She held out her hands to him until he came over to peck the top of her head. She had grown so fast, already four years old. "Daddy said he would make eggs!"

"Did he?" Arthur smiled at Alfred, happy he had finally agreed to make breakfast. "Well, that's awfully kind of him. Shall we watch Dora?"

"Oh God," Alfred mumbled. He quickly handed Grace to Arthur and rushed to the kitchen. "I hate that show…"

After Arthur and Grace had danced to the songs of Dora the Explorer and found the correct path to the birthday party, they joined Alfred in the kitchen at their small breakfast nook. Alfred had a knack for making Grace's eggs into Mickey Mouse head shapes, which delighted her to no end. And reminded them of their upcoming trip to Disneyland sometime next year; Grace's first time, and, regrettably, Arthur's too as he found it quite lonely if he were to go alone.

As the morning wore on, Alfred changed for work and left, kissing both Arthur's and Grace's cheeks. Arthur had a new deadline to finish, so he had to leave Grace to her own devices for a time. Luckily there was a child her age in the apartment complex that Arthur would let come over for play dates. Today, however, Grace was to be at Ashley's apartment. Her mother never minded, commenting on what a polite little girl she was.

But not even two hours later, Arthur heard a banging from his front door. He moved to answer, surprised to see Ashley's mother. She was holding Grace's hand who stood beside her with tears in her eyes and a swollen, red cheek.

"Grace!" Arthur exclaimed, descending upon her with arms encircling her protectively. "What happened?"

"She punched Ashley," the mother replied angrily. She glared at Grace in disappointment, which in turn reflected badly upon Arthur. "And then Ashley punched her back."

"My goodness!" Arthur stood, holding Grace to his chest. She had buried her face into his chest, clutching at his shirt. "Whatever for? Grace has never showed violence before."

"Neither has Ashley." The mother glanced behind her where Ashley stood, hiding behind her legs. "They were yelling about family and I heard Ashley say something about you and your partner."

Arthur's face grew hot, but his mood turned sour. He shifted Grace in his arms, protectively sheltering from what he hoped was not the implied reason for the argument. "Surely you do not mean…"

Ashley's mother's face turned red as well, and she frowned. "If you mean to think that I taught my daughter such _horrific_ ideas, you're wrong. I will talk to her. She is young. But you should teach _your_ daughter to not touch mine again, or she won't be allowed to come over anymore."

"Of course." Arthur shot one final look at the little child, and bid the mother goodbye. He then closed the door. "Grace? Are you okay?"

When she didn't answer, Arthur moved to sit at the couch. He set her down, but didn't pull her away from his chest. "Grace…? Please, talk to me. What did Ashley say to you?"

A sniffle and Grace rubbed her face in Arthur's chest. "She… She said you and daddy are not a real family."

"What? Why?" A million reasons why raced through his head and he prepared for every answer. He knew it would start.

Sadly, no child of homosexual parents could escape such accusations.

"Because… you and daddy are not married…," Grace mumbled into Arthur's chest. "She said… a family is of married people…"

"And that married people are only of mamas and papas?" Arthur offered, hoping that was not the case. But when Grace nodded, he sighed. He rubbed at Grace's back and rocked her as if he were soothing her when she was an infant. "My dear Grace, that is only because Ashley has experienced one type of family. As many people have in the world. But you know what is right? Whatever makes you happy."

Grace lifted her head. Her usually plump cheeks that held smiles and dimpled for giggles was now dark with deep pain that a young child should never carry. There were tear tracks all down her face and her green eyes were glazed with more tears threatening to seep out. Arthur's heart stuttered at the sight and he ran a hand through her hair to calm himself down.

"What?" she croaked.

Arthur tried to smile. "That's right. Whatever makes you happy is right. Well… er… no. Because…what's right for another might make another unhappy. I, uh… Well, listen here Grace. Um… You know Daddy loves me with all of his heart, yes? And you know that I love him as well. And our love has brought you into our lives, because we want to love you and each other. That sounds just like a family, does it not?"

Grace wiped at her nose and thought for a moment. She sniffled once, twice, and then nodded. "Yes… That's what…we're told is a family on the telly."

"That's right. Do they ever say anything about marriage?" Grace shook her head. "Right. Because a family is about _love_. And love is very much apparent in our family, is it not?"

Grace giggled. "Yes because daddy brings you flowers and you and daddy buy me ice cream and sometimes you call daddy stupid, but then you kiss him and hug him and it's all better."

Arthur smiled. "Yes, exactly. You are such a smart girl. I knew you'd understand."

"But why aren't you and daddy married?"

"Because…the law won't let us," Arthur replied sadly. "Not yet anyways. But one day, yes. We will marry and you will still be our baby girl regardless of whether there is a ring on my finger or not. And even if we are never allowed to marry, we will always be a family. Because we will always love you."

Grace hugged Arthur and he hugged her tight. He could feel her tiny heart beating rapidly. Even at a young age, he knew that she understood this would not be the last time she would hear such cruel words pointed at her. He only hoped he could face any more that came their way.

* * *

><p>"SHE SAID WHAT?" Alfred roared. Arthur winced as he held the phone away from his ear. He thought it best he phone Alfred and tell him ahead of time about Grace's ordeal. She was napping at the moment, exhausted from her earlier feud. "WHY THAT LITTLE! I'LL SUE!"<p>

"Alfred, calm down," Arthur said quickly. "You will _not_ sue. It was a skirmish that was handled perfectly fine. I will take Grace to Ashley tomorrow where I am certain they will apologize."

"I still want to sue," Alfred huffed.

Arthur rolled his eyes, grateful Alfred couldn't see his actions over the phone. "These things happen. Children fight all the time. Surely you and Matthew got into quite a few scuffles yourselves, as most boys do."

Matthew, Alfred's old childhood friend, had grown up to become a firefighter just like Alfred. He had even moved from Boston to Los Angeles so that the two could remain close and share their longtime dream. After a date that resulted in Arthur and Alfred's first time in bed together, Alfred had switched work hours with Matthew so that they may share a few more moments together. This resulted in Matthew's untimely death as he had been involved in a backdraft, which sent him flying backwards, landing on an unstable floor that collapsed under his weight. While he hadn't been burned, he still had suffered major internal bleeding.

Stricken with grief over his passing and blaming himself, Arthur was faced with the mortal realization that one day that could be Alfred. And now, he would not only have to deal with his beloved's absence, but so would Grace. Every day Alfred left, Arthur braced himself for when he had to tell her that daddy was never coming home.

But now was not the time, and he shook his head of such morbid thoughts. Every mention of Matthew brought Arthur's fears to the surface, and it was a chore to always subdue them to the depths of his subconscious.

"Yeah, but never for calling each other gay…," Alfred muttered. "Still! I don't want Grace around that girl! She's a bad influence!"

"How is one to learn if they remain ignorant?" Arthur asked. "Really Alfred. She'll be fine. As long as we're here to wipe away her tears and teach her a good moral, all will be fine. It is her duty as a young person growing up to spread her ideals, just like we do. If Ashley is her friend, and has listened to her mother, then she will learn."

"Hmph! When I come home, I'm making a huge dinner. It's fiesta night. No, it's Taco Tuesday."

"But it's not Tuesday."

"I DON'T CARE! Gracie loves Taco Tuesday."

Arthur was laughing by now. He could hear Alfred pouting even over the phone. "All right, my love. I won't waste your time any more. Just be home tonight, and stay safe."

"Always!" Alfred probably would've winked had he been able to see Arthur. That idiot.

* * *

><p>Taco "Tuesday" had been a hit, and Grace had forgotten of her earlier woes. The family had pulled out Pictionary and laughed when Alfred couldn't tell Arthur was being a chicken and kept calling him a horse. Grace won, but mainly because Arthur and Alfred both gave her extra points when she won a round. The winner always got ice cream.<p>

Finally, it was bed time. Arthur and Grace were both tired from their long, emotional day, and Alfred had work early in the morning. But the night wasn't complete until Grace's room was checked.

"Did you look under my bed?" Grace asked. Arthur was currently tucking her in, making sure every inch of her was under the blankets. It was never all that cold down in Southern California, but one could never be too careful about these things Arthur always said.

Alfred got down on his hands and knees and looked under Grace's bed. "Nope! No monsters here."

"MY CLOSET?" Grace squeaked. She snuggled deeper into her bed, shying away from the offending door.

Alfred opened the door and peered inside. "Noooope! Nothing here but dust bunnies. And I don't think they wanna eat a little girl."

Grace smiled, reassured, and squirmed in her bed until she was comfortable. Arthur kissed the top of Grace's head. "Why do you always ask daddy to check for monsters?"

"Because daddy is a hero!" Grace declared. Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled. He knew that only made Alfred's head grow ten times bigger than it already was. "And heroes always protect little girls."

"That's my girl." Alfred kissed her head as he stood beside Arthur, his hand wrapping around his waist. "Now you sleep tight, okay? Dream of princesses and mountains of ice cream."

"I will!" Grace then turned in her pillow so that she could clearly see her unicorn nightlight Arthur had bought her on her second birthday. "Good night daddy, papa."

"Good night our little amazing Grace," Arthur cooed. He turned off the light and closed the door until it was an inch from the frame. He knew Grace liked the hall light on as well.

Alfred fell face first into the bed and let out a loud and long moan. He kicked off his shoes, curling in on himself and pulling the duvet with him. Arthur looked over his shoulder as he took off his shirt.

"You are such a baby…," Arthur murmured with no malice in his voice. Alfred didn't reply, only moaned more and buried his face deeper into his pillow. "Oh stop that."

He pulled out his pajamas, slipping into them and joining Alfred in bed. Alfred turned his head and smiled, running a hand through Arthur's hair, slipping it down across his cheek until he rested on his neck.

"You're so beautiful," Alfred said gently. He smiled wider at seeing Arthur blush. "Even after all this time you blush at that?"

"I fear I will never grow accustomed to your compliments…" Arthur glanced at Alfred's eyes before looking away.

"But they're all so true," Alfred said with a smile to his voice. "You _are_ beautiful."

"You're impossible," Arthur whispered, moving to kiss Alfred so he would stop his nonsense of compliments. Once he started going, he would never stop.

"You manage somehow," Alfred replied, kissing him.

He put his hand on Arthur's cheek, and Arthur shifted closer. As a hand snaked around Arthur's waist and pulled him snug against Alfred's chest, it was painfully obvious how long the two had been without each other. Since Grace's arrival, the couple had agreed to keep their sex life to a minimum. On the times that she was out on play dates or staying with one of the fireman, the men would ravish each other until they were too spent to move for quite some time. And that sated them well enough.

But as Grace grew older, the two felt bolder. A few quickies here and there in the shower, a blow job during nap time, and a secretive hand job in the car when Grace was at the playground (far from any curious onlookers and when other parents they trusted could keep an eye on her. The two could not afford to be caught doing such an act so close to a children's playground).

Of course, there were still the long droughts of actual sex. A quickie just wasn't the same as actual sex, fully unabashed and unrushed.

Arthur pushed at Alfred's shirt as he ground his hips into his partner. Alfred gasped a moan, clutching Arthur closer. He shrugged his shirt off, slipping a cool hand under Arthur's, feeling him tense and shudder. He traced Arthur's subtly defined abs, his hand moving slowly upwards until they pinched at pert nipples.

"Alfred," Arthur whispered. "Oh my love…. It has been too long…"

Alfred shifted so that he was leaning over Arthur. He pushed Arthur to lie on his back. How he reveled in seeing Arthur stare up at him with lust-ladled eyes, fingers gripping at the hem of Alfred's pants. Yes, it had been too long, but even a day felt too long most days. Or every day. Hell, Alfred should just constantly fuck Arthur.

"We should have sex every day," Alfred said suddenly. He bent to nip at Arthur's skin. "Ya know, I come home and I say, 'honey I'm home' and you jump me and it's like BAM BAM BAM!"

Arthur burst out into laughter, putting a hand over his mouth as he shook in muffled giggles. Alfred continued, accentuating his words with hip thrusts.

"And then when you wake up, you say good morning and I'm like BAM BAM BAM! Or! Or when you win another best seller award and I BAM BAM BAM you at your desk!"

"Alfred, stop! I can't breathe!" Arthur put his hands over Alfred's mouth, turning on his side to laugh. Alfred kissed his hands, watching as Arthur composed himself. He looked back at him with a slight frown, though it wasn't reflected in his bright eyes. "I daresay the mood is ruined."

"Naw babe. It was never ruined."

Alfred swung a leg over Arthur so that he was straddling him. Still in jeans, it was easy to feel Arthur through his thin pajama fabric. He cupped Arthur's balls in his hand, the other curling around Arthur's neck to pull him up for a kiss. Arthur slipped back into the moment with relative ease, mainly because of Alfred's delicious help.

He kissed and sucked and bit until he felt Arthur start to come to attention. Arthur was freed of his clothes soon enough, his body laid bare on the soft satin sheets. He shivered despite Alfred's overwhelming body heat. He whined for Alfred to be naked beside him, vocally pinning against Alfred's chest as he bent his neck back, feeling Alfred's teeth pinch down on his artery once more.

"Alfred…," he whispered. "Please… I need to feel _you_."

He pulled at his zipper and pushed aside the button with practiced ease, despite their long absence together. His fingers wormed their way down along his legs, squeezed between the jeans and his skin. He felt the rough feel of him, his burning body heat thrumming against his fingers, and smelled his attraction already hard for him. He could feel Alfred jump as he moved to his inner thighs. He squeezed once as a tease, pulling his hands away.

"Jerk," Alfred breathed. He lay Arthur back down and then hurried to rid himself of his pants. "Oh god, Arthur… I _need_ to be in you."

"Then get in me!" Arthur growled, grabbing at Alfred's neck with sharp nails. "Fuck me!"

It started with a squeak, like that of a small mouse. But mice weren't bad. Mice were cute and soft. But then it kept going. And then there was a strange low growling noise. No, that wasn't growling. Was it? Maybe it was! Like that of an alligator, or a lion ready to pounce.

And then the softest of sound of Arthur's voice.

Grace sat up in bed, clutching her teddy bear. She looked around the bedroom frantically. "A monster?"

She threw the blankets over her head, hiding her face in her bear. She heard it get a little louder and the mice noises faster. What if the monsters had gotten to papa? If she left the safety of her blankets, she'd never save papa. But daddy could always save him. She had no idea he and Alfred had already retired to bed.

Instead of straying from her bed, Grace yelled at the top of her lungs. "DADDY!"

There was no answer at first, so she tried again. "DADDY! THERE'S A MONSTER!"

Then, Alfred's voice came, though it sounded rather strained. "Go to bed Grace!"

"But daddy! Daddy I'm scared!"

"Alfred! Alfred she can hear us," Arthur whispered. His hand had been over his mouth to keep most of his moans quieted, but he supposed Grace had heard as she hadn't fallen asleep yet.

Alfred turned his head back from having looked away to yell at Grace. He pulled Arthur's legs up higher and shushed him. He was enjoying seeing Arthur sprawled out on his back underneath him again. His face flushed from sex, his hair tousled, sticking out at odd ends. He was moaning, coming along his stomach, and staring at him. Only at him.

"Daddy's busy Grace!" Alfred called. He then lowered his voice. "Fucking papa…"

Arthur's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he arched up into Alfred. Their pace quickened, arms reaching for one another, limbs tangling with possessive desire and unfulfilled lust. It was not enough. Deeper, no shallow, no hard, _hard_, right there, yes, _yes_. "Alfred!"

Grace heard a noise some time later. It was Alfred. He was now at the door with no shirt on and pajama pants. He had a flushed face and wet hair as he came in to check on his daughter.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked with a slight pant.

"Why are you sweaty, daddy?" Grace asked innocently.

"I worked out," he replied quickly. "Now what's this about monsters?"

"I HEARD PAPA!" Grace cried, and for a moment, Alfred had a small heart attack. Was it time to have _the talk_? No, she was four! "Did the monsters eat him?"

Alfred chuckled, about to pat Grace's head, and thought better of it. "No, baby girl. Papa is _quite_ safe. He's…resting right now. Daddy took good care of him. You sleep, okay? And if you hear any noises, that's just me exercising. Heroes gotta stay fit, right?"

Grace nodded, satisfied with the half-lies. It wasn't as if Alfred was really lying, now was he?

She snuggled back under her covers, Alfred tucking her back in, and then he left. Grace didn't worry when she heard more mice noises and another low growling coming from down the hallway. She just imagined daddy getting stronger and papa falling deeper in love with him because that was what a family did.

Love each other.

* * *

><p><em>Hoshiko2<em>'s cents: DON'T JUDGE ME!


End file.
